1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer input devices, and more specifically, to a single or one hand-controlled computer input device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order for computers to process data and run computer programs, it is essential that the computer user input data to the computer or commands which designate specific functions to be carried out by the computer. Numerous input devices are well known, including keyboards, "mice", track balls, joy sticks and the like. Generally, keyboards can enter data as well as function commands, while mice, trackballs and joy sticks are most often employed for inputting functional commands.
Most keyboards, including the "QWERTY" keyboard, are desired to be operated by both hands of the user or data operator. A number of one-handed keyboards have, however, been proposed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,598 a one-handed keyboard is disclosed which issued to Applicant of the instant application. The keyboard disclosed in this patent includes a stationary base and a rocking keyboard which is mounted for rocking movements between a normal level position and right and left tilt positions. Clusters of keys are mounted on the rocking keyboard, each of which is a multi-function key representing a plurality of alpha-numeric characters and/or symbols that can be typed or entered by selective actuation of the character keys. The rocking of the keyboard, however, always required a separate base or platform. Additionally, the keyboard did not provide tactile feedback to the user to indicate when the user was in each of the operative positive for selecting a desired character or function.
Other one-handed keyboard designs have also been proposed. Such a device, for example, is disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,845 to Lloyd. This patent discloses a typewriter which can be worn in the person's arm and operated by the other arm. A hand-held battery input device is also disclosed in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 26, No. 11, April 1984, which is in the nature of a pistol-grip hand-held device. In Siebel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,878, a communication device is disclosed wherein each finger of the user's hand is engaged with a separate multi-position switch. By moving the tips of each of the individual fingers, therefore, different codes or characters can be generated. In International Publication No. WO82/01345 of Croczynski, a hand-bound keyboard is disclosed which is actuatable by the fingers of the operator. The keyboard may be actuated without any hand or arm movement of the operator, means being provided for mobilizing the keyboard with respect to the palm and back of the hand, while allowing the fingers freedom to move. Each key is arranged so as to be actuated by a single finger. An illustration of this art is German Patent No. 308 048 to Mamerow. The device in the aforementioned German Patent is a hand-held multi-key device which can be selectively actuated by the five fingers of the hand. No movements of the hand are involved.
Simplified keyboards have been disclosed which utilize a handrest to provide the user with a place to rest his or her hands during typing. Such keyboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,068 and 4,201,489 to Zapp. In these patents, a handrest is disclosed for the ball of the thumb or wrist of the hand, in which the hand of the operator can rest continuously to support his hand during actuation of the keyboard. Means are provided for adjusting the positions of the handrests to dispose the finger tips of the fingers' natural positions in relation to the keys to be actuated, without being tensioned.
Some more recent one-handed keyboard designs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,573 and 4,917,516 to Retter, in which the keyboard includes a stationary base provided with a series of cavities and raised portions in which and on which keys are mounted, the intention being to require minimal finger movements to actuate any key by the fingers of one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,465 to Hashimo discloses a keyboard for use in an information processing device, the keyboard including a plurality of keys arranged in a fixed keyboard base so as to be opposite the finger tips of the operator's hands in a naturally spread state and each having switching contacts to selectively engage by moving the operator's fingers. The intention is to impart numerous key signals with a simple operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,910 to Guyot-Siownest discloses an electronic keyboard for one-hand operation in which two keys are associated of each finger other than the thumb and separate multi-functions key is associated with the thumb, each key associated with the finger of the hand other than the thumb being adapted to assume three different states in response to the position of the finger, while the thumb key can assume five different states in response to the position of the thumb. The keyboard according to this patent, is a fixed keyboard which depends solely upon the movements of the keys and not movements of the keyboard housing per se.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,048 to Sirkin discloses a keyboard for use with one hand which includes cover linear as well as linear rows of keys that are arranged in un-alphabetic order. The keyboard contains at least four vertical columns of keys and at least six horizontal rows of keys, at least eleven multiple entry keys and at least three command keys. As with the previous patent, the keyboard itself remains stationary or fixed during use and only the keys themselves are actuated.
A one-handed keyboard is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,158 to Matias in which a plurality of keys are mounted on a stationary base or housing. The keyboard is designed to represent one half of a standard keyboard so that a pair of characters are represented by each key of the disclosed keyboard. A modifier key is provided for controlling in which half of the keyboard is to be used in any given instance.
Other proposed one-handed keyboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,408; 4,201,489; 4,081,068; and 4,042,777.
Thus, while the prior art has disclosed multi-function keyboards and small hand-held or single hand devices, only U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,598 discloses a one-handed keyboard that provides a substantial number of alpha-numeric characters, symbols, and/or functions which are accessible by five fingers of a single hand of a user. However, the aforementioned keyboard disclosed in Applicant's aforementioned patent, is intended to rock between a stable, neutral, central or intermediate position and to angular end positions by rocking the keyboard about one or two axes. The earlier keyboard, however, did not provide a tactile feedback to the user to provide an indication when the keyboard was centered over the neutral position.